Split Souls
by Blake Nightshade
Summary: Soul is left stranded in a new world after an accident with a witch. Pairing will eventually be Soul/Ruby


**Chapter 1:**

**Portals suck**

**A/N: Hi guys! After suffering severe writers block and gaining an anime addiction, this is what my sleep deprived mind turned out. Soul will be powerful, but hopefully not too much so. Enjoy!**

_A forest just outside London, England_

"You've devoured enough souls, Keshin. This ends now!" Maka brandished Soul in front of her, staring down the Keshin that they had chased all the way from central london. Roaring in anger, the monster was about to charge when another person stepped out of shadows.

"Now now children, I think we can settle this without fighting!" Cackled the new arrival. "In fact, all you have to do is start thinking with portals!" Maka cocked her head, seeing an obviously insane witch, with what appeared to be a bill of some kind on her forehead, prancing about the clearing, while a disgruntled Keshin looked ready to gore the meister.

Turning back to Maka, the witch adopted a face of pure evil. "You thought I was kidding?" She snarled. "Try this on for size; Platypus portal!" Thrusting out her arms, a swirling purple void appeared, growing bigger and bigger. Maka could feel the suction, and was losing her grip on a nearby stump she had grabbed at the last moment. Closing her eyes, she prepared to be pulled in, only to find herself pushed out of the way at the last second. She looked up in time to see Soul getting pulled through the gateway, which collapsed on itself with a large explosion, sending her into a tree, hard.. As darkness crept into the edges of her vision, her last thought was _Why is my partner such a selfless idiot?_

_Emerald Forest, Vale_

Clutching his head, Soul picked himself up off the floor. Ignoring the massive circle of destroyed trees, there was no sign of the portal that had lead him there. He was in a lush forest, with tall trees stretching far in every direction. Far in the distance was a cliff face, but from here he couldn't make out much else. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he was suddenly very aware of the crashing in the underbrush, steadily coming towards him. His arm in scythe mode swung up just in time to behead some kind of wolf. Dropping into a combat stance, Soul was glad he had brushed up on meisterless combat, seeing some other bear-things crash into the glade.

The white haired boy darted forward, sending a deadly uppercut into the arm of one while parrying another's claws. A forward roll sent him out of range of one, and allowed him to get a swing in at another. He soon slipped into a rhythm of hack, slash and dodge, moving in a lethal dance through a seemingly endless wave of creatures. He soon lost count of the amount of carcasses on the floor, and was so deeply immersed that he barely even blinked when giant scorpions joined the fight. Despite their armored carapace, a scythe is still a scythe, and the monsters stood no chance.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. Team RWBY watched from the treetops, awestruck at the scene before them. They had been sent to investigate a massive influx of power deep in the heart of the woods, and had not expected a boy to drop out of a purple vortex in the sky. Ruby had been all for going to speak to him when he got off the ground, but Weiss had restrained her, seeing the Grimm lurking in the shadows. That had been 45 minutes ago, and the red eyed boy showed no signs of slowing down. Ruby had managed to pull several bags of popcorn from somewhere, and she and her sister eagerly dug in.

_30 Minutes later_

After another half hour, the Grimm finally seemed to get the message that the white haired boy was not food, and slunk off into the forest. Absolutely exhausted, Soul had just decided that a nap was a good idea when a quartet of girls charged from the treeline towards him. Arm still in scythe mode, he got prepared for another fight.

"Easy there, hot stuff. We don't want to hurt you, we just wanted to know if you need any help." The blonde girl slowly walked towards him with her hands raised. "Anyone would be tired after fighting that many Grimm." Still wary, Soul had lowered his arm, which shifted back into a human one.

"If you do want to help me, maybe you could direct me to somewhere to stay?" Soul flashed a brilliant smile, internally laughing at their response to his shark teeth. "I'm so exhausted I could fall asleep right here…" Swaying on his feet, Soul managed one last smirk before he landed face first on a spot on the ground that was miraculously Grimm free. Weiss, the only one on the team with any medical knowledge, darted forward and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive, but his heartbeat is quite slow." Getting up, she pulled the comatose boy with her. "What? Don't just stand there, help me get this boy back to the academy!" As Blake stepped forward, a ear shattering bird call was echoed around the forest.

As the Nevermore soared into the air, and circled around them, team RWBY was preparing for combat. Realising that their previous defeat of this type of Grimm would be nearly impossible, they started to move as quickly as they could towards the academy. For Yang and Ruby, dodging the feathers was childs play, but the burdened duo had a much harder time. As Weiss nearly lost her cloak to the bird, Ruby had an idea.

"Yang, give me a distraction… now!" As Yang sent an explosive shot into a taller tree, sending it crashing down and giving Ruby the split second she needed. Soaring up in the air, she performed a perfect 180 spin, slicing neatly into the giant raven's wing. Cawing in agony, the bird reached out and snapped Crescent Rose like a toothpick. Blinking in shock, Ruby was hurled towards the forest floor, the oversized bird following.

Soul was generally a heavy sleeper, but a combination of a tree exploding, the ravens calls and being dropped managed to rouse him. As Ruby headed towards the ground, he tapped Blake's shoulder.

"She's a scythe wielder, right?" At Blake's nod, he continued. "So if she had a scythe, she could still fight?" At another, slightly slower nod from the black clad girl, a smirk spread across his face. "I have an idea that should work slightly better than her one did; what's her name?"

"Ruby." Dusting himself off, he ran towards the small girl that stood with no small amount of fear at her impending doom.

"Ruby!" As the red hooded girl turned towards him, he fully shifted into scythe form, and fell into the girls hands. "You've got the element of surprise, use it!" Not fully comprehending what had just happened, Ruby turned and faced the Nevermore nonetheless. As she soared forward, she was shocked at how well weighted the weapon was. Making a note to examine it later, she flung herself right at the bird. Digging the blade into the Nevermore's neck, she used the leverage to get onto it's back. Making a series of deep slashes into it's flesh, she nearly got thrown off when the massive avian did a 360º spin. As she was about to continue on it's back, her scythe called out "Ruby, the wing!" Sparing a quick glance at the wing she had done her first attack on, she could see bone through the cut she had made. Jumping into the air, she swung with all her might at the wound. A monumental crack was heard, and the bird dropped like a stone, unable to keep itself in the air. Leaping off at the last second, Ruby pulled herself onto a tree branch in time to see the Nevermore crash into the ground. On reflex she went to mechashift her scythe into a more compact form, only for it to shift into the white haired boy.

The pair soon hopped down from the tree, and the 5 teens slowly walked in silence back to the academy. Soul realised that they would have questions, questions that he didn't feel like answering at the moment. In an attempt to break the ice, Yang attempted to engage the mysterious boy in conversation.

"So, hot stuff, what's your name?" Giving a smile that had brought many a girl to her knees, he replied with "It's Soul, Soul Eater, and you don't look so bad yourself." Surprised at someone flirting back at her, Yang let a smile cross her face. The blond girl and white haired boy flirted all the way back to the academy. As they strode up to the gates, the sight of Glynda Goodwitch with a stern expression on her face reminded the team why they had been in the forest in the first place.

"Mrs. Goodwitch, I think we need to talk with the headmaster."

_Headmaster's office, Beacon Academy_

Ozpin had had a long day, and from the looks of it, it was going to get harder. Team RWBY had arrived back, and had brought a certain someone with them. He had started to welcome them back, when Soul had walked in. Their eyes met, and both of them shouted "YOU!" at the top of their lungs. Soul strode up to him, and demanded "Why shouldn't I kill you now? You ruined my life!" His red eyes shone brightly, a testament to how angry he was.

"Soul I can explain, it wasn't my faul.." Soul cut him off before he could finish.

"Dammit Ryuu, how was it not your fault? You took away my friends, ruined my reputation, and got my parents to disown me!" Ozpin, or Ryuu, as he was now known, looked at the ground.

"They blackmailed me. You had somehow annoyed the gang the Vipers so much, they wanted you ruined. They had my sister and parents! I'm sorry, but what else could I do?" Soul took a step back, shocked at the revelation.

When he was younger, Ryuu had been one of his best friends. One day, that had all changed. Ryuu kept framing Soul for crimes, misdemeanors, whatever he could. His friend had slowly drifted away, and Soul was constantly in trouble, both with school and the cops. It had gotten so bad that when his parents got involved, they had disowned him nearly straight away. His life in tatters, he had lived on the streets before discovering that he was a weapon and heading to the DWMA. He had all but forgotten the events, until seeing Ryuu, or Ozpin he guessed he was now. Despite all that had happened, Soul had been sad to hear that Ryuu had got on the wrong side of a witch, and disappeared, apparently to here; wherever here was.

"I'm still mad, and I don't think I could ever forgive Ryuu." At this the man visibly drooped. "I can, however, get along with Ozpin. I've learnt a bit from the girls here about this world, and I think I could get used to it. I'll tell you my story if you tell yours. Deal?" Ozpin had been looking hopeful after the second part of his statement, and nodded eagerly.

Soul told the tale of his time on the street, and his discovery of his weapon powers. He told with apprehension his relationship with Maka, one that they had managed to keep secret from even their friends. He told of his adventures with her, and then their separation due to the witch's portal. Ozpin had looked skeptical at the amount of Grimm Soul had handled, and nodded along at the tale of the Nevermore. After Soul finished, Ozpin told how he had fallen into bad habits after Soul had run away, and had eventually wound up doing favors for the witch's coven. He had eventually failed on a mission, and had become a witch's test subject. One portal later, and he had found himself here. He had decided to put his skills to good use, and became a teacher at Signal academy, eventually getting hired for Beacon. Time here passed faster than time on Earth, which was why Ozpin looked so much older than Soul.

During all of this, the two friends had seemingly forgotten team RWBY and Ms. Goodwitch. A cough from the latter snapped them out of their reminiscing, and back to the present.

"As you are, for the moment, stuck here Soul, you shall be staying with team RWBY for the time being. I'll leave them to show you around, and as far as anyone knows, you are simply an exchange student." Soul nodded in acceptance.

"Well then, lead on!" An ecstatic Ruby grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, leaving both Glynda and Ozpin in fits of laughter at the look on his face.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter! given how crappy internet is in the mountains, updates will probably be slow. Leave a review on what you think should happen next!**


End file.
